


Castle of Firsts

by MinMaxie



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMaxie/pseuds/MinMaxie
Summary: Shakarian take on the "Locked in a Room" trope, just for fun.Before they make it to the Omega-4, FemShep and her favorite silver aliens drop onto a garden planet to loot a ruined castle, and Grunt half collapses the roof... leaving Shepard and Garrus trapped in a surprisingly pretty place .  They should find a way out, but first, I believe there was some talk about blowing off steam?*Edit* I love you all, but please NO KUDOS!  Why?  Well, it's at 69... and I'm a child :P**Second Edit**  ..... Oh well.  So much for that joke.





	Castle of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> The author would like to tell you that they write more than Shakarian smut...but that would be a lie.
> 
> Really? This one? This is what everyone likes best? huh...
> 
> Comments? I'd love feedback. Even crit. I can take it.

Of all the places to get stranded, this wasn't so bad. 

They came down here to look for scraps and the trace amounts of ezzo EDI picked up, but didn't account for the state of things.  In all honesty, this was probably a mansion or maybe even a castle… once upon time.  Now it was little more than stone walls and vegetation.  Shepard and her "G-Men" where probably the first people to enter this ruin in over two centuries.

So, when Grunt decided to kick a stone column for fun, the whole ceiling crumbled and trapped Shepard and Garrus in the back wing.

 

"Grunt!"  Shepard called over the com link.  "What the hell man!"

"Sorry Shepard…"

She sighed.  "Do you see any way around?"

"Not unless he has an Atlas mech in his pocket…"  Garrus groaned beside her as he stared at the three floors of rubble and stone in front of them.

"No…" the young krogan mumbled.

Shepard pinched her brow.  "Ok, go back to the ship.  We'll figure something out and call when we find something."  Grunt agreed and Shepard cut the com link, pinching her brow in utter exhaustion.

"So that's the plan then?"  Garrus smirked dryly with a tilt of his head.  "Handle this on our own?"

Shepard dropped her hand and snickered at him.  "What's that you always say?  Just like old times?"

He chuckled, patted her back, and started to search the place. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a few minutes of combined effort, they soon accepted their fate.  They had access to this section of the main floor and part of the basement level, but that was it.   The other passages through the grey rock castle were long closed before they got there, sealed tight with collapsed walls and tree roots.  The windows were their next choice, but the ones that were still viable looked out over a cliff.  A very tall cliff.

Oh well, at least the weather was nice enough.  Also, the WIFI still worked.  Or, at least it might, if Garrus could get the generator running.

 

"Ok, try it now."  Garrus asked over the com. 

Shepard's omnitool lit up. "Yeah!  That got it!  Extranet here I come!" 

"Perfect!  I'll be right up"

 

Shepard smiled and stretched in the solid wood chase lounger she was sitting in.  She didn't know who used to live here, but they build their furniture to last and had very good taste. 

She approved.

 

In fact, it was so relaxing and pretty (in its own special way) that Shepard had already shed her armor in the other room where they had made camp and put on a clean, floppy shirt and shorts.  The wedged pieces of rubble and dust were driving her crazy and, given that the place had no signs of squatters, looters, or wild animals, she figured it was safe.  Also, Garrus was here.  He would shoot dead anything remotely threatening before she even knew it was there.

 

"Sorry it took so long," the armored turian said as he rounded the corner and started down the hall to the former library she had settled in.  "Would have been faster with help, but nothing I couldn't handle."

Shepard smirked at him.  "I told you, I don't do creepy old basements." 

He laughed sincerely.  "Collectors, reapers, geth, rachni, krogan, and thresher maws don't scare you, but basements do?"

She shrugged.  "It's not the basement, it's the spiders.  If one of those things touches you, the only rational response is to set yourself on fire."

Garrus leaned in the giant, double wide, open doorway and shook his head.  "That hardly sounds rational Shepard."

"Do you have spiders on Palavan?"

"I don't even know what a spider is."

Shepard narrowed her eyes and gaped at him.  "You…lucky bastard!  Earth is thick with them!  They're tiny, creepy, live for almost ever, and they make these nasty, sticky webs.  Just awful…"  She snorted a laugh and sat back.  "Honestly, if the Normandy didn't have those decontamination systems, no doubt we'd have a few webs in the corners of the cargo bay."

Garrus cocked his head curiously, but still had a teasing look in his eye.  "If they're so tiny, then why do they scare you?  Venom?"

Shepard shook her head violently and cursed what this was going to do to her browsing history.  "No, I'll show you.  Come here."  She opened a new tab as he walked over and did a quick search for spiders. 

 

As the images loaded, her heart skipped a beat.  Shepard was notorious for always having half a million extranet pages, on every device she ever touched.  She didn't even have to lock her data pads anymore because all people would do is open the browser, go wide eyed, and then set it down with a mumbled, "Oops, that's Shepard's".  So, the eclectic mix of random pages wasn't the problem, it was the shortened page names next to a few of them.  Especially the ones that clearly said "Turia-".

Shepard wanted to close them, but Garrus had already crossed the distance and was leaning over her shoulder with a firm hand on the back corner of the chair.  To delete them meant risking opening the pages by accident and openly admitting to doing dirty research.  Right now, her best hope was to distract him with creepy, multi-eyed arachnids and hope he would turn away soon.

 

"Hmm…" he hummed low next to her ear.  "Earth has these?"

Shepard nodded and was slightly confused by his calm attitude as a long finger scrolled though the image search.  "Yeah, get it now?  Aren't they gross?"

Garrus chuckled deep in his chest with a smile and purred his words.  "No." He turned his mischievous eyes at her and showed some little teeth.  "They look delicious."

Shepard's face curled up in violent, disgusted laughter and swatted the turian's face away with both hands.  "EW!!  That's nasty!  What's wrong with you!"

Much to her surprise, strong, armored arms caught Shepard by the waist as she leaned away and Garrus started to rumble into the side of her neck.  "I am a member a fifteen-thousand-year-old civilization, of a different species, with opposite DNA, from another side of the galaxy Shepard - we have a different sense of what's…appetizing.  Or, did none of your research turn that up…?"

Shepard's heart stopped when she swallowed.  They had talked about this but…

"Garrus," she almost cracked in an attempt to stay calm.  "Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"Why not?" he cooed like the devil himself.  "Now that the barriers are up, and the Normandy won't come until we call for her, I figured we had some…time to kill."  He fluttered a shockingly warm mandible against her skin and Shepard's heart jumpstarted back to life.  "That is…if you're still interested."

"Uh-huh."  That's all she could say.

"Good."  Even through his armor, Shepard could feel Garrus shake like thunder.  "Because I am."

One tiny nip on her skin and Shepard crumpled like a dry leaf.  Garrus picked her up with a snarl and the next thing she knew, her legs were wrapped around his carapace and he was walking them blindly across the old castle while pushing his nose under Shepard's shirt.

 

"Stop," she half moaned.  Garrus looked up, surprised and possibly annoyed, but she grinned.  "Turn right."  He growled happily and kept nipping her waist and stomach, but did turn.  
  
"Left," she gasped soaking wet and he turned again.  Shepard had never seen Garrus legitimately horny before, but she couldn't really blame him.  This place was still quite lovely and neither of them may ever have another chance to "break in" a house so nice, so why waste the opportunity?  Also, for the first time (possibly ever), they were truly alone and wouldn't be interrupted.  Maybe that's all he had been waiting for this whole time?  If so, she should have rented them a hotel room years ago…but the bedrolls and blankets in the back room would have to do for now.

It had lovely floor to ceiling windows and a stunning view of the alien landscape.

"Stop…" she purred while turning his face up to hers with her hands.  "We're here."

Garrus looked down and his mandibles made a rapid clicking noise that probably translated to excitement. 

"And I was worried about being presumptuous…"  Ice blue predator eyes met hers with a smirk.  "Little did I know that you had already made us a nest."

"Research."  She winked, he lowered to his knees, and they started devouring each other's throats on the floor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Garrus pulled away from her neck long enough to bite off his right glove, and with a half sincere mumble of 'I hope you don't mind,' ripped Shepard's lower body bare.  She gasped for air and arched her back with a shameless moan in response.   She didn't know how he could still stand to keep his armor on, but Shepard didn't mind it one bit.  The glossy, black and gold getup had cost her a fortune and had been bought, mostly, for eye candy.  Garrus looked divine in it, better than a suit or lingerie any day, and Shepard never got tired of drinking in the sight.

The bare hand that ripped her clothing to shreds lingered, exploring the details of her dripping wet folds.  Shepard had expected chaffing, roughness, even sharpness but found none of that.  Only thin, almost fingernail like plates rubbed smooth by a lifetime of friction from gloves, battle, and repeated trigger pulls as well as very dull, rounded claws.

 

"I thought, " she gasped over his slow torturing.  "You're..." She swallowed.  "Talons were really sharp...?"

Garrus pressed his thick crest to her head and growled in delight.  "They are, on the other hand.  But I filled this side... preparation."  To prove the point, he thrust his well-trained finger inside her.  Shepard's hips bucked and she nearly screamed in unapologetic pleasure.

However, Shepard found herself oddly flattered by the gesture and dragged her own claws of his neck in gratitude.  "What a gentleman..." 

"I try," he purred while licking her jaw bone.  "Nothing beats a good first impression."

Shepard bit her lower lip and hummed an evil giggle behind closed eyes.  They had barely gotten started and he was already talking about seconds?  Yes please!  She didn't know how much he had learned via research versus previous experience, but holy shit was it working.

"Mind if I try something?" 

The request was certainly thirsty but had a hint of nerves behind it.  Equally hungry for more, Shepard quickly agreed and Garrus let out a trail of hissing clicks as he slid down her body.  When his tongue and teeth were done nipping at her hip bones, Garrus quickly thrust his left elbow under her pelvis to lift it and started licking her dripping flesh before she had a chance to object... not that she would have. 

The long, blue tongue and expert trigger finger fucked her stupid, like mentally vegetized levels of stupid.  After two of the most bone melting orgasms she'd ever had, Shepard was proud that she still had the brain power to notice Garrus undo the front of his greaves and start rubbing himself.  She didn't get a clear view of the alien member, but Shepard saw enough know the extranet wasn't lying.  It was pointed, blue, and thick enough for his enormous hand to grip comfortably, so that alone was enough to sell her on this idea.

"You know," she teased breathy.  "You don't have to do that yourself. 

"Yeah," he groaned into her.  "But...I don't want to stop... Spirits, are you part drell!?"

Shepard had never been prouder and gripped his head with her thighs, shifting them just enough to tilt his eyes up.

"Do women not return the favor where you come from?"

"Rarely, if their tongues are long enough.  But humans don't...."

She cut him off with a wink and kissing noise made through puckered lips.  Garrus's eyes shot wide and his voice nearly flanged and layers doubled over on themselves.

"Oh, Spirits yes!  Please Shepard!"

She grinned wide and evil.  "Get on your back."

  
It took longer than either of them liked, and he had to lose the armor and visor, but in short enough order they found that if Garrus propped up the base of his cowl and did his best impression of clock hands pointing to 10:15 then they could reach each other.

  
"Damn..." Shepard cooed in fake disappointment as she licked him.  "I was hoping you'd keep the armor on." 

"Blame yourself," he half grumbled between munches.  "You and your shortness."

"Never claimed to have any reach..." she purred over her shoulder as stroked him thick again.  "That's your department."

"Here's hoping it's not too much," he teased coyly.

"Bullshit," she rumbled in her own excitement.  "There's no such thing."

"I'll be the judge of.... _Aaaahh!!_ " 

Shepard grinned to herself as his snark was cut short by an honest, open mouthed moan that was interlaced with a rolled, almost Spanish sounding R noise.

However, she might have (quite literally) bitten off more than she could chew this time.  After the first couple of sucking strokes Shepard was forced to pull away for a moment and press a finger to the top of her jaw joint with a shifting yawn motion to pop it.  Garrus absolutely set a new personal record, as far as Shepard's dates were concerned, but when you're that lanky it's to be expected.  
  


_"Remember honey,"_ she remembered her mother joking while drunk one night.  _"Always go for the tall, skinny ones."_

 _"Well Momma,"_ she mused as she sucked up the ridged, almost black shaft towards the tapered navy tip.  _"You were right, as always...Love you!"_

  
With that, she relaxed her throat and swallowed the whole damn thing. 

Naked, plated hips underneath her face bucked wildly and the turian made a noise like all Old McDonald's farm animals being mixed in a Collector blender while he lifted her hips over his head.

 

"Oh Shepard! Stop!" he almost screamed.

She pulled away, grinning at some reactions being universal.  "What's the matter big guy?" she teased upside down across her hanging shirt.  "Don't like it?"

He shook his stunned face violently from side to side.  "Too good.  _Way_ too good."

She smirked and tilted her overturned head.  "Well, I'm always down for round two if you are.  Besides," she licked her lips.  "I could go for a snack."

"Seriously?!"  This time Garrus did shout, but it was warped through a purr that Shepard didn't think he had any control over. "Spirits, what have I been doing with my life...?!"  With a hazy eye roll, Garrus nearly slammed Shepard's hips back down over his face and moaned his sexual awakening right into her core.

"Human women are the fucking best..."

Being the proper gentleman he was, Garrus managed to control himself for just long enough to send Shepard on one more trip around the galaxy.

His thick deerskin mouth nipped her flesh with near perfect amounts of pressure.  Warm breath heated her from the inside out and the most abrasive thing she felt was the occasional rub from his bandage.  Long, wide licks were mixed with rapid small flicks which all felt amazing, but the actual tongue fucking was easily the best.  Shepard hadn't researched turian tongues really, but they were almost tentacle like.  Prehensile and slightly rough like a giraffe's, strong and built for crushing like a bird's, but slightly tapered like a lizard's...and every motion he made inside her pussy shot Shepard into orbit.

This man was good, better than late night porn watching good, and when she came he swallowed every single drop.  It made engulfing every bump and point of him all the sweeter.

About two seconds after she started to land, Garrus started huffing and puffing like he was about to blow and it made Shepard's eyes roll back in her head.  More hungry and horny than she had ever been before, the muscles of her throat fell open on their own and she took him all the way in.  That's when he flexed even stiffer and exploded down her neck, well past the membranes that would normally close it.

Not that Garrus gave her much choice, the talons that snapped forward to grab her hair were holding her down so tightly she momentarily thought they wouldn't ever look let go.  Eventually, she had to tap out against his thigh just to break for air.

Shepard rolled and covered herself with a loose hand, legs far too stretched and tried to close, and they laid there, head to foot, panting on the sunset lit floor.

Garrus's still gloved left hand fell to the space between them with a limp thump.  Shepard flopped hers over to meet it and they wrapped light fingers around each other's wrists.

 

Her eyes were still closed and she felt sleep closing in when a cloth tipped talon lazily traced a small, back and forth line up the veins of Shepard's wrist. 

"Hey..." an uncharacteristically tiny voice whispered.  She cracked an eye open and saw a face that mirrored her own, regardless of planetary origin.  "Did I pass?"

The grin that spread across Shepard's face was genuine, happy, and embedded with silent laughter.

"Yeah," she finally breathed out.  "You passed."

"Yesss...." Garrus let his head roll back and relax with a hiss of satisfaction and Shepard couldn't stop grinning.  For the first time, she was starting to get the slightest, pinhole glance at the real Garrus, the one that he never let show through his duty first persona.  He wasn't worried, or stressed, or trying to impress anyone; he was just... Garrus.

Shepard was starting to think she liked Garrus.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As her bones started to solidify, Shepard looked to her other side towards the huge, rectangular stone cut outs where windows used to be and sighed at the beauty of the planet's blue-white sun.

 

"So," She squeezed his wrist a little.  "We're making the ship swing by and pick us up out these windows, right?  Get them to throw us a line out the airlock?" 

"That could work, however..." Shepard felt her arm being pulled up and her body came with it until she was sitting up straight.  She slung and arm around his cowl when Garrus switched his hands, put the gloved one on her waist, and pulled out her hand like they were about to dance a seated tango.  "I'm ready to go again if you are."

Shepard's expression was honest surprise. "Really?"  He tipped his head towards his lap and...  Sure enough, it wasn't just Shepard's bones that had solidified.

"Damn!" she complemented, genuinely impressed.  "Look at you!  Jokes on me for assuming I guess..."

Garrus couldn't be smugger if he wanted to.  "What's the matter Shepard?  Tired?"

"No!  I just..." She shook her head and the blue spear.  "Never in a million years did I expect you to reload that fast."

"Lots of practice in... sticky situations."  Shepard gawked at this terrible, punny metaphor.  He winked.  "Having an extra clip doesn't hurt either."

Shepard's head fell on his chest.  "Extra clip... oh my God..."

 

Mordin's "diagrams" taught her three things very quickly.  The first was that this was physically possible, the second was to not freak out if she didn't see it right away, but the third was, well, his 'third'.  Like a string of Christmas ornaments hung between his skinny, bird legs.

No lie, it was strange.  But this was Garrus and that meant she was more than okay with it.

 

"Is that a no?" he asked with a hint of sadness in the background.

"Well now, don't go putting words in my mouth Vakarian..."

He trilled a happy growl and pulled the shirt right off her head in a single pull.  Her sports bra was sweaty and gross, and she wasn't very big chested, so she hadn't bothered to put a new one back on.  Therefore, in a day full of firsts, Shepard found herself completely naked, on a pile of blankets, in a ruined castle, in front of a still horny turian. 

But, again, this was Garrus so she was good with it.  Also, he might just let his tongue come out and play again.

 

"By the way," he purred softly.  "I assume you feel alright?"

In the heat of the moment, Shepard had completely forgotten about the allergy warning.  So, she tilted her head, thought about it for a second, then came back with a nod.

"Yeah actually, I feel fine.  You?"

He smiled. "Never better."

"Perfect!  Glad we cleared that awkwardness out of the way.  Let's never speak of it again."

"Couldn't agree more."  He pressed their heads together again and Shepard wondered something.

"Is this what you guys do instead of kissing?"

He tilted in the tiniest shrug.  "Kind of, but I'm not opposed to the concept."

Shepard's grin came back in force.  "Well, given your impeccable tongue skills, I bet you actually kiss pretty well."

He didn't reply verbally, but after her words only hung in the air for a beat their faces crashed together and Garrus pushed their bodies to the floor again.

 

Shepard was absolutely right.  It was a little messy and his mandibles were still a bit raw and tender, but his tongue more than made up for it.  They were rolling around on the ground, shamelessly making out like teenagers for as long as either of them could stand without wanting more.  However, when Garrus wrapped his tongue around Shepard's, lifted his face away, and pulled her mouth to his by just the strength of his grip she was done.

 

"Oh my god," she moaned into his mouth.  " _Please_ fuck me." 

The happy purr deepened and amplified into oncoming train.  "I thought you'd never ask."

His boots, under armor pants, and one glove were the only stitches of clothing Garrus had left, albeit opened and disheveled from earlier, but now they come off in a flash and were set aside.

 

As he turned back around, Shepard was nude, lying on the floor, legs spread, knees in the air, panting, and soaking wet.  It was the universal image of a woman begging for a man's company, and the fact that this woman was Commander Shepard?  And she was begging for him?  That thought alone almost sent Garrus over the edge, but he knew better than to give in.  A perfect score and a zero still average out to a failing grade and he, personally, wanted this to happen again someday.

He did, however, groan and look away.

 

"Oh... don't look at me like that!" 

She grinned.  "Why not?  You _scared_?"

Garrus cracked through a barked reply before a swallow could steady his voice.  "No!  It's...It’s just that this is going to be really quick if you keep that up."

Shepard loved every waking second of this.

"What's the matter Garrus?"  She sat up beside him, wrapped a hand around his naked waist, and lightly stoked the base of him.  "The thought of Commander Shepard, lying on the floor, wet and _begging_ for your cock too much for you?"

 

Garrus started thinking about krogan and rachni, but then it turned to krogan being violated by rachni, and then Fornax stars got involved somehow, and soon the whole exercise was counterproductive.

 

"You're being evil..." he half laughed while bare talons poked into cracks between his head plates. 

"Duh," she hissed in his ear like a she-devil.  "Have you met me?"

Garrus forced air under his mandibles and glared at her.  "I have.  But, I also know how to make you shut up." 

A gloved hand wrapped around her waist and he practically threw Shepard forward where she landed face first onto their nest.  Before she could recover, Garrus got behind and pinned Shepard's shoulder to the ground with a black mitt and started probing with the other.  
 

Hot breath on her neck, ass in the air, face stuffed in a blanket, and trapped under three-hundred pounds of rock solid leather and muscle, Shepard didn't shut up but she definitely stopped talking.  Teeth barely held the flesh of her back and Garrus's fingers started thrusting harder and faster, each time a little deeper in as if to test her depth while simultaneously buying him some time.

The reason didn't matter.  Shepard was in turian heaven. 

When the hand left her shoulder, she almost whimpered, but when it latched onto a fistful of hair Shepard's climax came hard and fast.  But it still left her wanting more.

"Damn," he teased into her jawbone with an audible grin.  "You're strong everywhere."

"That's.... all you," she panted into the wrinkled bedroll.

"And to think," Garrus coaxed with a light scrape of teeth as he started rubbing his cock between her slightly spread legs.  "I haven't even gotten started."

"Then _go_ already!" she whined.  "You're.... _killing_ me!"

"If you say so."

He mounted her slowly with a calm, deliberate push that made her crazy.  The tops of her feet kicked against the floor in just shy of desperation.  Shepard didn't know why, but she never wanted a man so bad in her life. 

To be fair, her current life was very short and some of the memories before that were a little fuzzy... but still though.

Finally, it was Garrus's turn to groan and gasp for air.  His movements were still careful, but the grip on her hair and hip were enough to betray his real desire.  Slightly fearing punctures, Shepard moved the bare hand to her mound where that oh-so-accurate finger instantly found its new favorite trigger.

"Don't hold back," she gasped into the air.  "I don't care if its short, just... please Garrus.  Please!"

It was like those were the magic words he was waiting for because Garrus came down on her like a maw hammer.  Each pound of plates against ass coming stronger than the last.  Speed building in crescendo with only sharp, short recoils in between.  Harder and harder he plowed into Shepard as if he had been waiting is whole life for this and still couldn't quite believe it was real.

 

As if Garrus could read her mind, just as Shepard's nose started to painfully scrape against the ground, the grip on her hair released and moved under an arm to partially lift her torso and hold it out straight.  Meanwhile, that trigger-happy finger was firing her nerve cluster like she was a semi-automatic aimed at a pack of angry varren. 

Shepard's walls were stretched to their absolute limits, clenched tight from the white-hot pain mixed with pleasure that hit stronger than a ship load of red sand.  She felt like whore and, in another record first, was completely okay with it.

Every cell of her body tensed tight.  Shepard was paralyzed.  The only thing left to do was scream.  Scream the first real word she had been able to conjure it seemingly forever.

Garrus.

He joined her in rapture mid thrust the instant she cried out his name.  However, the very last working brain cell in the man's head snapped back to life.  It barked an order of full retreat and Garrus spilled onto the blankets.  Mostly.

 

They fell to the ground in a lump of gelatinous libs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Shepard," a deep, flat voice called out.

 She groaned.

"Wake up Shepard," A cold, metal boot pushed itself into her stomach with a subtle kick.

Shepard knew that boot.

 

She sprang back to life in the darkened space and a delirious Garrus was right behind her, both physically and metaphorically.

"Grunt?" she shouted while trying not to scream 'this isn't what it looks like'.

"Grunt!"  Garrus squawked with a blink and fumble for his visor. 

"Yes," the krogan droned unfazed.  "You two can leave now."  Shepard could almost swear the boy smiled.  "If you're done that is."

Shepard and Garrus were wide-eyed, naked, and completely caught.  They looked to the window in unison but instead of a ship full of crew they only saw twilight fading over forest.

"No, it's just me," Grunt huffed with a shoulder shrug.  "When you didn't call in ten minutes I figured this is what you two were doing."

"Why is that?"  Shepard squeaked while covering herself in blanket.  Garrus started to look for clothes.

The silver krogan burst with a single, gut burst of laughter and threw a thumb over his shoulder. "There's a way out through the basement.  Since you didn't find it I figured you wanted to stay trapped."

Shepard turned and glared at Garrus who proceeded to teach her what a Turian blush looks like.

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

His mandibles twitched out of sync.  "It's possible Grunt is right.  Maybe I wanted to stay trapped... away from Cerberus cameras."

Shepard smacked a hand over her face in complete disbelief and shame. Garrus handed her an undersuit.  She took it blindly.

 

"Are you the only one who knows Grunt?" she eventually asked without looking up from her hand.

The krogan barked again.  "No, we all do.  I'm just the only one with a quad."

She peaked a glare through her fingers.  "What do you mean."

The young man almost looked proud.  "Everyone else was okay with watching you two avoid each other forever, but your pheromones were stinking up the ship and driving me nuts.  So, I kicked the roof down on purpose."

Shepard shook her head before screaming.  "On purpose?!"

He tilted his head. "Clever huh?  But it's getting dark so, time's up."  Grunt tipped his nose at Garrus.  "You better now?"

The human and turian looked at each other and Garrus rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, thanks Grunt."

Shepard looked back and forth between the two aliens and brought back her Commander tone.

"Wait, did you two...?"

"We'll meet you in the basement!"   Garrus interrupted a little too loudly and the armored krogan left.

They both stood and began to dress, but Shepard kept a narrow-eyed glare on Garrus who looked oddly sheepish.

 

"Did you... not enjoy yourself?" he eventually asked.

Shepard grinned despite herself.  "You...DOG! That is, _almost_ , romantic."

Garrus smirked a little while fastening the last of his armor.  "Well. That is what I was going for."

Shepard punched his shoulder, he staggered back with a chuckle, and she yanked him back by his gold crested cowl.  Inches from his face, Shepard flashed Garrus a sinister smirk and winked. 

"In the words of my dear, sweet, southern born mother... Honey, thank God you're pretty."


End file.
